


I Fucking Love You, Okay!

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: BJ and Loving Pegging, Best Friends to Goddamn Lovers, Bossy, F/M, Protective, Some Fucking Swearing, Tomboy, f4m - Freeform, post-breakup comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 4
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	I Fucking Love You, Okay!

[script offer] [F4M] I Fucking Love You, Ok? [Best Friends to Goddamn Lovers] [Tomboy] [Bossy] [Protective] [Post-Breakup Comfort] [Some Fucking Swearing] [BJ and Loving Pegging]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

Notes: 

>I don’t really know if “tomboy” is appropriate here. I’ve known a lot of wonderful femmes in my life who have been: short, very protective friends, maybe a little (lot) bossy, and as foulmouthed as any ten sailors. This isn’t based on any one person but is the epitome of the tiny nerdy badass that many of us know.

>I tried to put some paradoxes in here. He’s shy and maybe awkward but also more sexually experienced than her. She’s foulmouthed but maybe that covers for some naivete.

Hey. Just dropping by to drop off these books I borrowed. I finished the last one!

No...I didn't need to drop them off right now. I was on my way...to the store...and I thought I'd just stop. You know, kill two birds...

Ok, fine, I'm a terrible fucking liar. Will you let me in now?

Well if you answered your texts or email... You know what? Honestly, if you'd answered them I'd still have dropped by on a flimsy excuse, but I wouldn't be so worried.

All right, good. Let's uh...sit on the couch, ok? 

Something is definitely fucking wrong. I've never seen you this...quiet. I mean I know you can be shy and that's kind of adorable but we've known each other for years.

No, it's not "fine". It's the opposite. 

So what is it? What is it really?

You got a text? Can I read it?

Oh my god. Oh my god that is not ok.

Yes I hugged you. Why are you so surprised?

Well its true I don't hug a lot...but it's you...and this is fucked.

Yes. Yes getting dumped by a text is pretty fucking shitty. Sending a nearly nude selfie posing with the dude she's leaving you for is just fucking awful.

Uh. You must be thinking of some other friend. Because you *know* that I wouldn't let you be alone right now. Or you should, anyway.

Wait. So because your girlfriend, who just dumped you in the most fucking tasteless way would have have told you to man up and deal with it, I have to leave you alone with your shitty thoughts? No.

You heard me. No. 

First of all, I never approved of your decision to go exclusive with her. She was a bougie brat who didn't really want to be involved with you beyond what you could do for her.

Yes, I had veto power but was not consulted. That's in the Best Friend Constitution. I feel that my rights were ignored in your haste to get laid.

Well it's good to hear you laugh at least. Normally you would have made me laugh multiple times with your lame-ass dad jokes. Today I guess it's my turn.

Where was I? Oh, right. Second of all once she said that shit to you about "manning up" you should have called me. 

So I could knock her ass out, obviously. You would never do it, so it's up to the Best Friend. 

Thirdly, she's like the worst example of how to be a girlfriend. Specifically, she was like the worst possible person to be *your* girlfriend.

Well yeah. I know you. I know exactly what you need in this situation. 

A smack upside the head. Figuratively this time. 

Yeah see I would have seen that look in the eye you get when you get all stoic. And then also the way you purse your lips.

Yes, that, exactly. That tells me you're extremely sad, and what you need is hugs...and probably sex. 

Please. Sex is like the most obvious solution. It would relax you and make you feel loved. And you'd be more ready to talk about this awful shit. Goddammit I wish you had called me sooner, like when she started treating you badly. 

I know it would have pissed her off. That would have been a nice side benefit. 

I sound jealous? Yeah. I guess I am a bit.

I get protective about my friends. I try not to be a creep about it, but yeah, when some fancy bitch decides that my best friend shouldn't hang out with me then I get a little pissy.

No, I'm sure she didn't say anything like that to you. She wasn't that dumb. But you sure did have to cancel on me a lot once you started seeing her, didn't you?

Yeah, she was coincidentally "sick" on those nights when we were supposed to play board games or watch nerd shit together.

I don't blame you for missing it. You were blinded by that pussy. 

Sorry, what I *meant* to say was you were still in the infatuation phase. You were only with her for like three months but you guys moved fast. 

I know. And I'm sorry for dragging you about this. It just made me have...a regret, and I'm not really going to be able to move past it unless I get it off of my fucking chest. Is...is that ok?

So. I realized how she felt about me pretty early. And I was worried she would treat you badly, and she did. So I let you down.

What could I have done? Well, it's true that it's hard to convince someone who's infatuated that their lover isn't good for them. But I think...I probably should have done this...

[kissing noises]

[laughs]

Yeah, see that startled expression tells me that it probably would have worked. And that other stuff going on in your pants right now. 

(serious) No. Don't you ever think that. I don't care what just happened, I'd never, ever kiss you out of pity. I don't kiss people that I don't...feel for. I've thought about it...a lot. Especially once I stopped seeing you around. 

I'm glad that it's taken your mind off of things. But I could have done so much more. Like more of this...

[kissing noises, passionate gasps]

Yeah. I've been working up the courage to do that. I'm such a coward. So, uh. Yeah.

I like you a whole lot. Jesus fucking Christ I am so bad at this. I love you. Like actual love. 

Yes. I am confessing my goddamn feelings for you. You're supposed to say some Jane Austen shit...or tell me to fuck off or something. I don't do this shit, I don't fucking know!

I'm pretty sure bursting out laughing is not an appropriate response. Dick.

What do you mean that "only you could swear that much during a romantic declaration"? I don't fucking swear that m...

[really passionate kissing noises and gasps]

See..[kissing]...this is distracting...[kissing]...oh fuck no wait...wait wait waaaait.

Yeah. I don't want to stop either, but...I need you to understand that even if you just...just want sex, And this love thing is one sided, I'm still not abandoning you. I'm really, truly, your friend. Ok?

[kissing noises]

Oh..that's...oh. [laughs happily] I guess I didn't expect to here "I love you" back. I...didn't prepare for that. [very girly giggle]

(flustered) No. I did not fucking giggle. I just...you know what, shut up you dork.

[kissing noises, more passionate and intense]

No, its ok. Everything is...wow...better than ok. I just. I kind of want to prove that this is about you, and not getting your dick in me.

Oh yeah I want to jump all over that cock. Not tonight. I know I can be a *little* bossy.

Again with the inappropriate laughter. Look. I just want to suck your cock. I want to fucking swallow your cum, ok? I want to make you feel really good and then fall asleep with you and hold you if you gotta cry and make you breakfast. You know. Girlfriend shit.

Let's go to the bedroom. Come on, not like I don't know the way. 

Go ahead and take off your clothes and lie down. 

It's not a request. (gentler) Don't worry, I'm taking mine off too. I just want to get you in a place where you can just relax and let me...take care of you.

You don't have any idea how often I've thought about your cock in my mouth. It'd be shameful. If I had any shame. 

Mmm...Yeah, wow. Yeah I like you like this. All...exposed and vulnerable and sexy. I've always loved your body.

Why thank you. I thought I might be a bit too curvy for you. Glad to know you appreciate them. I'm going to want your hands all over them pretty soon. In the meantime, let me just see about this delicious cock.

[bj noises start]

(She's going to be doing this for a while, and then stopping and talking. Feel free to intersperse the noises where you think they are appropriate, not just between the paragraphs)

Oh fuck. You taste so good. So *right*. 

I...I kind of love doing this in general. But there's something about blowing someone you love. I...can finally say it. 

[deep throating interspersed with bj]

A...romantic blowjob? Yeah, that's what I want this to be. I want you to know that I'm yours. 

I...I probably shouldn't say this but I *really* have trouble saying no to you. When we're drunk...I used to make a lot of jokes about blowing you. I wanted you to say...anything like you wanted me. I would have been yours without having to say anything...and if you didn't want me after...I guess I could have just pretended like I didn't remember. Yeah. Pathetic, huh?

Fuck...when you say you will always want me. This is why I'll always say yes to you. 

[bj to completion, swallowing noise]

I hope...I hope that was good enough. Is there anything else you want me to do? I'm...I guess I'm really yours. And fuck do I want to make you mine...but that can wait.

What are you getting out of that drawer in the bed stand?

Holy shit. Is that...is that a strapon.

Fuck. Did...did that bitch make you take that? If she pressured you into doing something you didn't want I swear to god I'll fucking throw her off the roof.

(intrigued) Oh. It was *your* idea. (obviously aroused, trying to remain calm) Do...do you want me to, uh, ride you?

If I want? Jesus fucking christ this is so fucking hot. I'll...I'll be gentle and take care of you. You can always trust me...ok?

Good. Are you getting hard again? You must have thought about me doing this before. Did you?

Oh. Oh yeah. There is *nothing* wrong with that. Roll over and get on all fours while I put this on.

All right, let me lube this up...great. Are you still ok with this? I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with...

Wow. Hearing you ask me to fuck you like that...does something to me. (aggressively turned on) Be careful, or I might not be *able* to be gentle... 

I'm putting it in now. I'm gonna go really slow, ok? 

Ok, I'm halfway there...you're doing great. Oh fuck this is so hot. 

Nearly in...just relax. I won't ever hurt you. I'm so wet right now, you wouldn't believe it.

God. You took all of it. Yeah...I guess you *are* mine now. You look so beautiful right now, like this. If you aren't careful, you're gonna make me cum after all.

I'm going to start moving now. Its ok to tell me to stop. No matter how excited I get...it's always ok to tell me to stop. 

[wet sex noises start, if you feel ok with it emphasizing the wetness beyond what might be "real" is pretty good here because it will let the listener know how much she wants them]

(feel free to intersperse moans/groans/grunts, etc, I don't like placing "forced" ques, you know how to moan gd it)

That's it. (hesitant with the dirty talk at first, as she gets more excited it becomes more natural) That's...that's my good boy. Mmm...do you like it when I say that?

I heard you moan. It really got me going. You really are my good boy. You're taking...taking my cock so well. Oh fuck you are so hot like this. 

(she's getting way more excited now)  
Oh god...please. Please keep pushing back like that. You really...really love it, don't you? Oh fuck, you are such a good boy for me. I love you so much right now...

Do you like that? Do you? Do you want to cum again? I'll help with my hand, ok? Oh fuck, this is so hot. 

I love you too, baby. I won't ever let you go, ok. Cum for me. You're my good boy and I want you to cum with me. Please. Oh fuck, like that, baby.

[sex noises intensify]

[improv moans/etc to orgasm]

Oh...oh my god. If I had known this would have...I would have confessed years ago. I'm going to pull out now...gently and slow. Ok?

Yeah, let me get this off. I want to hold you now. And I want you to hold me too. 

What? Sometimes I like to be the little spoon. Everyone likes to be the little spoon. Its safe. You're...you're safe.

Yeah. I love you too. I love you *so* goddamn much. I'm so happy I don't even... (very girlish kind of embarrassed giggle)

Oh god just shut the fuck up and hold me ok. You are going to be so insufferable about this...but only you can make me feel safe enough to laugh like that. 

Really? The best orgasm of your life? Well...ok then. All is forgiven and girly giggles will continue. Are...are you ok with me spending the night?

Good. I love you too. Sleep well ok? Tomorrow we can talk about...anything baby. Anything you want.


End file.
